Mitsuko
by WeOwnYourSOUL
Summary: Hasunuma somehow convinces Mitsuo to go out on a date with him dressed as a woman, but while they’re out they run into Mitsuo’s parents and to keep them from finding out, Mitsuo has to become...Mitsuko. Can Hasu save him from his evil female side?


Mitsuko

By WeOwnYourSOUL

_(Specifically Mary though Mitzy beta-ed it for me)_

**Summary: **_Hasunuma somehow convinces Mitsuo to go out on a date with him dressed as a woman, but while they're out they run into Mitsuo's parents and to keep them from finding out that he's crossdressing, Mitsuo has to become what Itsuki had nicknamed him years ago: Mitsuko. But Can Hasunuma save him before he is taken over forever by his evil feminine side?_

**Genre: **_Humor_

**Rating: **_T (PG-13)_

**Warnings: **_Crossdressing, mild yaoi fun, and Mitsuo's evil inner-woman!_

A/N: This idea smacked me in the face tonight when I was on Gaia and staring at someone's signature, which just happened to be a scan from Vol. 3 of Eerie Queerie and one of the first scenes that Mitsuo and Itsuki are in together. This is my first attempt at EQ fanfiction but I just HAD to get this damn idea out of my head before it drove me crazy! Now grab a bag of popcorn, sit back, and enjoy.

"_And what is your name?"_

"_It's Mitsuo."_

"_A boy named Mitsuo! What kind of name is that? No one's named Mitsuo anymore!"_

"_Hey shut up!"_

"_All right! Let's give you a prettier name, then. How 'bout Mitsuko? I'll even pay for the sex change operation!"_

It was funny how something so simple as the teasing of a friend could come back to haunt you. Something someone said years ago could, for no reason, suddenly pop into your head, could confuse you, or make you say or do something stupid at the most inconvenient of times.

For Mitsuo, that time was now.

He would have given anything to be able to travel back in time and stop Hasunuma from convincing him that going out that night was a good idea. And he would have paid all the yen in the world to anyone who could help him understand how it was Hasunuma had talked him into going out that night…as a _she._

Of course it wasn't the first time the young man had worn a dress. Hell, he had dressed up like a French maid for the sake of trying to earn enough money to get his own apartment. But that was only out of necessity. And that whole Niro experience hadn't worked out quite as well as he had hoped it would. Thank god Mikuni had been there to save his ass, literally, that time!

But…_this!_

_THIS _was completely different.

The clingy, velvety red dress he wore now was nothing like the little French maid outfit from before. And the make-up, wig, and heels made this a completely different, and MUCH more disturbing experience.

'_I think I would have been able to handle just that,'_ the young blonde thought to himself, _'I would've been FINE if he hadn't insisted on dragging me off to dinner!'_

Sometimes Mitsuo wondered if Hasunuma's evil streak was slowly taking over his otherwise pleasant personality. The taller boy apparently thought that going out on a date with Mitsuo as a _girl_ was the most brilliant idea he had ever had.

No, Mitsuo wouldn't even have minded dinner, he could have continued enduring Hasunuma's teasing compliments about how good he looked in a dress for the rest of the night, if it weren't for what happened while he and his boyfriend were standing in the restaurant, waiting to be seated.

Mitsuo would have rather been possessed by the ghosts of a thousand whiney teenage girls on their rags then have heard the voices that startled him out of his attempts to ignore Hasunuma's suggestive comments.

The last people he wanted to see him in a dress were his parents.

And Hasunuma just _had_ to be so damn smooth all the bloody time, explaining to Mitsuo's confused mother that no, this wasn't his girlfriend; Mitsuo was still the only one he cared for in that way. This was his _sister._

Yes, things would have been just fine if Hasunuma hadn't dragged him into this. Now here he was with his own mother leaning forward to clasp his nervously sweaty hand in a friendly handshake and asking, "What's your name, dear?"

_Let's give you a prettier name…._

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

How 'bout… 

"Mitsuko. My name is Mitsuko."

--

Yes, things really could come back from the past to haunt you. Or make your life a living hell. A living hell which Mitsuo was suffering through while, next to him, his boyfriend was probably dying of laughter on the inside. _'I'll get you for this, Hasunuma.'_

His parents had insisted upon sharing a table with their son's significant other for the sole purpose of 'getting to know his sister better'. Perfect.

"So Mitsuko…"

Mitsuo jumped, startled out of his silent thoughts of how he was gonna make Hasunuma sleep on the couch for a _month_ after this, and answered, "Y-yes…?" His voice came out high and squeaky and he saw Hasunuma twitch and bite his lip, trying not to laugh.

'_Damn him!'_

Mitsuo's mother gave him a pleasant smile. "Are you visiting from out of town?"

The boy's hands shook under the table as he franticly tried to figure out what to do. _'Just pretend you're a chick and everything will be ok,' _he told himself. _'If I become Mitsuko for one night, my parents will never know. I can kill Hasunuma LATER.'_

Making a decision, he suddenly gave his mother a charmingly girly smile. "Yes I am," he replied in a slightly deep but sweetly feminine voice, "I'm visiting from Kyoto. I'm afraid me and my little brother have been sadly out of touch for far too long."

Beside him, Hasunuma jerked in outright surprise at his boyfriend's sudden transformation from a scared boy pretending to be his sister and trying to act girly, to a completely convincing woman with a voice that, had he not known better, would have even fooled _him_ into thinking that Mitsuo was really a girl.

Mitsuo's mother, oblivious to Hasunuma's shock, nodded in sympathy. "As we get older that tends to happen." She looked over at her husband and smiled. "My husband here hasn't seen his brother for a good three years."

Mitsuo pouted his lips and looked utterly sympathetic. "That's just _terrible_!" Inwardly, he laughed and thought, _'My uncle's an asshole. Thank GOD we haven't seen him for three years!'_

His father only nodded stiffly and said, "It's fine. We…have our differences."

Mitsuo couldn't help a laugh. Except that it didn't come out as a laugh, but as a girly giggle.

Hasunuma's left eye twitched uncontrollably. Mitsuo had just giggled. GIGGLED. What exactly was his boyfriend trying to pull here? If he was trying to make the world think that he was a girl then he had succeeded about ten minutes ago….but this was just getting a little too creepy.

The young boy's mother leaned across the table a bit to get a better look at Mitsuo. "Oh my! I just _love _your hair! How is it you have such beautiful blonde hair and Hasunuma's is black?"

Mitsuo smiled charmingly and giggled again. "Mom says I got the looks in the family," he said, turning to Hasunuma and ruffling his boyfriend's hair playfully. "I got her hair while Hasu here was stuck with Dad's." He leaned up and pressed an apologetic kiss to the raven-haired boy's cheek. "Poor baby."

Hasunuma paled visibly and his eye twitched again. A vein was starting to show on his forehead. Was Mitsuo just messing with him? Was this some form of revenge for making him dress up like a woman?

But, as he watched Mitsuo converse with his own mother about how fun high heels were, the best ways to curl your hair, and about just how inconvenient _that_ time of the month was….he seriously began to doubt that this was an attempt at revenge on his boyfriend's part.

As for Mitsuo…well, he was slowly becoming more and more aware of just how naturally acting girly came to him. It was like some completely different personality was taking over him. Like he was really_ becoming_ Mitsuko.

And the scary thing was, he was too far along in his little game to care anymore. _'I can stop pretending to be Mitsuko anytime I want. I just REALLY want them to think I am her right now. For now, I _AM_ Mitsuko.' _

Hasunuma could only sit and watch, growing more concerned by the second, as Mitsuo's mother and her son continued to chat back and forth about how _difficult_ it was to be a woman in this modern age: Weren't men so utterly stupid? And wasn't it just sad how they just couldn't acknowledge females as the smarter sex?

The black-haired boy stared intently at Mitsuo's face when he saw a tiny frown form upon it and wondered what the hell his boyfriend could possibly be thinking at that moment.

'_Man,' _Mitsuo thought irritably,'_Boxers are really uncomfortable to wear under a dress….wait….why am I wearing boxers? What kind of woman wears boxers under a dress? Whatever happened to sexy underwear?' _ He tried to remember why he would _ever_ wear such an odd thing as boxers, especially under a dress, and found that he couldn't. Maybe he hadn't been paying attention when he was getting dressed.

Mitsuko made a mental note to go underwear shopping soon. Boxers simply would not do. And while she was at it she'd….

"Mitsuko?"

Her head snapped up at that. "Y-yes? Sorry, I got lost in thought there for a second."

The charming middle-aged woman in front of her smiled sweetly and patted the blonde on her shoulder. "It's been absolutely wonderful getting to know you, dear." She said. "But I'm afraid we have to get going, we have to go to bed early tonight; we have work tomorrow!"

Mitsuko smiled in understanding and shook the woman's hand again. "Don't worry about it. It was great meeting you! We absolutely _have _to go shopping together sometime!"

"That would be wonderful! Have Hasunuma let us know the next time you're in town and we'll set a date. Goodbye, Mitsuko! Hasunuma, give Mitsuo a kiss for me alright?"

The boy flinched at that but nodded and said, "Y-yeah…I-I will…"

"Goodnight you too!"

"Night! Nice meeting you!" Mitsuko called softly as the woman and her husband left the table and walked out the door after politely paying the bill.

She sighed and stood up herself, wondering absently where her purse could _possibly_ be before deciding that she must have left it at home, and grabbed Hasunuma's hand, pulling the shocked and unresponsive boy from his seat and toward the front door.

She had led him outside and halfway home, chattering about all the new underwear and high heels she wanted to go shopping for, before the poor boy snapped out of his shock and abruptly dug his heels into the ground and stopped walking, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Mitsuo."

His boyfriend, apparently oblivious, continued to chatter on about shopping.

"Mitsuo."

"And I wanna get one of those cute little plaid skirts, you know the ones with that cute little chain as a belt? One of those! And maybe some new shoes and…"

"MITSUO."

" …maybe a tube top or two and….oh I should probably remember to get eyeliner while I'm out and—"

"**_MITSUO!"_**

The blonde stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared at the black-haired boy in shock. "What's wrong with you? Who's Mitsuo?"

Hasunuma was beginning to panic. He should have known this cross-dressing thing was a bad idea. Mitsuo had thrown himself into the role of a girl and the male part of his brain had literally shut down in response.

"_You're_ Mitsuo." He replied seriously, trapping his boyfriend's gaze with his intense stare.

Mitsuko was confused. She desperately tried to figure out who the hell Mitsuo was and what was wrong with Hasunuma.

"Are you ok?" she asked, looking up at him in concern. "I'm _Mitsuko_, remember?"

"NO! You're Mitsuo! You're my _boyfriend!_ Wake the hell up! Your parents are GONE, you can be yourself again, Mitsuo! Come on!"

"But I'm not---"

That was it. With a low growl, Hasunuma stepped forward and threw his arms around the small boy and kissed him savagely, ignoring his attempts to struggle and pinning him back against the wall of a building.

Mitsuo was confused. Where was he? Wasn't he in a resturant with Hasunuma just a second ago?

He was sure it had only been just a second ago. Just an eyeblink ago.

So why was he pinned against a wall, _outside_, with Hasunuma kissing him hard, almost despretly?

Not that he minded in the least. He was just confused as to how he had ended up here. He shrugged mentally. Why bother worrying about something stupid like that while he had his boyfriend here, kissing him?

He wound his arms around Hasunuma's neck and kissed him back, though not as hard and would have gladly stayed like that all night if not for his need to breathe.

Hasunuma pulled back first and immediately pulled Mitsuo to him in a crushing hug. "You're Mitsuo, dammit. MITSUO." He whispered fiercely.

'_Ok, now I'm _really_ confused.'_

"Umm….Hasu?"

His boyfriend grunted but didn't release him. Mitsuo squirmed a little bit to get more comfortable but then leaned into him. He was growing more confused by the second. His clothes felt weird, almost as if….as if….

'What….the…hell…?' 

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN A DRESS!"

---OWARI---

A/N: Good GOD, that was fun to write! It's been a LOOOOOONG time since I've written a oneshot. This one just kinda smacked me in the face. I'm incredibly happy with the way it came out too! The whole Mitsuo getting completely taken over by his feminine side idea was just too much for me to pass up writing down. Whee! I did it! I'm so proud of myself! Now…let me know what you think!


End file.
